Be With You (cancelled)
by melody t. gatsby
Summary: Two days later after, members of the Funeral Parlor are in post-apocalyptic ruins. There's still a lot to wrap up here. ShuxAyase, DarylxTsugumi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Ayase looked out into the sunset. It was absolutely one of the most beautiful ones that she'd ever seen, a blend of sky-blue pink, melting brazen yellow, and a fiercely pure red. A breeze flowed in from the window, trickling over her silky pink nightshirt.

But Ayase's chest was tight. She had felt just as sorrowful after Gai's so-called first death. Having harbored a hidden massive crush on the tyrannical leader, Ayase's feelings for him were soon warped after his resurrection into those of hate. The pain with this particular death though strained her heart even more.

"Aya-neeeee." Tsugami appeared, gripping her shoulders lightly. "Don't be thinking depressingly will you? We have to recover from this and meet up with the leftover Undertakers again to decide what to do. You need to put on a brave face. You need to forget about the people not here with us." Tsugami paused, clutching tighter. "I'm going to go ahead and say it—you need to forget about Shu."

Shu. Shu Omua. Ayase had labeled him a "Pervy Brat" while training him for Funeral Parlor. A totally dedicated lover boy to Inori but otherwise a weak, weird and annoying kid who would never be able to help them.

But she was wrong. Shu grew into an effectively brave and noble asset, and in the end, the proclaimed hero and savoir of it all, throwing himself into the fray and draining the Apocalypse Virus from the world while sacrificing his own life for it all. Ayase could still vividly picture the collapsing headquarters, screaming for Shu, stunned with panic and fear. In her mind her only thought was of Shu, and hoping against hope that he would survive. But there had been no sign of him in the wreckage, and Ayase was numb and unconscious with shock when the Undertakers swept her away into a safe house.

She woke up the next morning and in a totally numb state, mulling things over. After all, there was so much time now, now that the world was not in peril.

Ayase knew when Shu lifted her into the Endlave, and told her she was perfect as his last real words to her, that she was probably in love with him then. But she didn't dare say anything, or hardly even think it, accounting Shu's obvious love for Inori. But now she regretted it. She had wanted Shu to know that in the end, she wanted him by her side, as long as it was possible. And he had gone ahead and sacrificed himself before she would have the chance to ever admit anything to him.

_What a damned idiot. _

Ayase's eyes prickled, but no tears came. She had literally run out of tears and nothing but pain was left.

"Tsugami. I don't understand this. I still can't stop thinking about him even now."

Tsugami peered even more closely at her face. "You need to get over him, Ayase. He's…not here anymore. And he won't be ever. Please, just go back to the Aya-nee I know. You really are…scaring me." Her words were dry and searing, unlike herself.

Ayase looked down at her lap, remembering the time she rode her on her Void. She could stand at that time, and it was all because Shu had given her that chance. As they stood side by side, Ayase felt overwhelming grateful and caring of him.

How could she stand without him now?

-GC-

Tsugami stared at her silently brooding friend as she quietly left the room. She had never seen Ayase in such a disaster-ly state, not even after Gai had died the first time. She did start to suspect that Aya-nee was starting to like Shu after seeing them talk almost in an affectionate way from time to time, but she would never know how hard Shu had deepened into Aya-nee's heart. For her to act this way, in the very picture of wallowing she despised, she must have not only cared for Shu but have loved him as well. Tsugami couldn't imagine herself like that.

Or did she?

Tsugami shut the door and laid her back against it, wondering about her situation quietly.

Tsugami didn't have crushes on guys. There was no room in her life for that kind of silly stuff. But somehow she had started to carry a special kind of "thought" for Daryl Yan, the infamous "Kill 'Em All Daryl," after he had saved them from Gai's clutches. However, Tsugami became well aware of his desperation influenced by the virus, and joined in the determination to defeat him before he would be able to try to kill Aya-nee again. His virus would have been taken in by Shu though, and Tsugami and Aya-nee couldn't completely obliterate the Endlave so he was probably alive now.

Over the time they had spent in this Undertaker safe house, Tsugami had spared a thought more than she wanted to about the Daryl she had met preparing for the festival, immediately finding him cute-looking and throwing boxes at him to carry. Then the Daryl that had saved her, probably at the expense of jail or prison under Gai. And at last the desperate Daryl that sought redemption by trying to kill Aya-nee and her, twisting Tsugami's feelings in a contradiction, but fueled the desire that had led her to free the weak guy by defeating him.

She wondered if all of this that had happened would change him. After meeting him that day at the school, she left with the impression that he was one cute looking guy who at least seemed like a good guy but was really grumpy. Would he be like that now, considering all that had been? That had been the Daryl so unlike the rumored "Kill 'Em All" that it was hard to connect the dots when Daryl rescued them, revealing his identity by calling her a runt.

Tsugami shook her head violently, and walked over to her room and flipping on the lights. She hightailed it over to the closet, trying desperately not to go more into thinking of Daryl, but relented.

_Let's face the truth. I want him to be alive, even after all that crap happened,_ she thought as she undressed into undies and a shirt. She sighed as she ambled over to the clear window, where darkness seeped in onto the bleak landscape of the dark, slightly destroyed city.

_I wonder if Japanese government takes over now. We can't let GHQ lead again. After all, that was what we fought for in the first place. _

Tsugami turned away and crawled into bed, feeling slightly discontented. She looked up at the high ceiling, missing the comfort of Inori and even Shu. She wished she could have fought better to save them. _What have I ever fought for, really? At first, it was Gai, who saved me from my loneliness, and then my loyalty to Aya-nee and then just saving the whole darn world. _

_But those aren't really REAL reasons, are they. _

Tsugami twisted beneath the sheets. Speaking of Ayase, Tsugami was just getting more worried. Could Shu's death send her into a downward spiral? After all, she'd never seen Aya-nee so…weak.

_No. _Tsugami smiled lightly. _I know Aya-nee. She'll recover from this I know it!_

_I just wish Inori was alive, and Shu as well, to be with her. _

-GC-

_Inori._

Shu finally collapsed, slumping on the wall of the circular metal tunnel he'd slipped through. He'd woken up to demanding GHQ officials, and fled, finally getting rid of them by crossing into this space.

_Inori. My Inori._

Everything came flooding back. Mana. Gai dying in his arms. Inori crystalizing in his arms. Shu content at the thought of them dying together. Inori handing him the guilty crown and then disappearing into the darkness, Shu screaming after her. Waking up with no trace of the virus on him, or that the power that he had was still there.

_Inori. Inori. Inori. Why did you save me? I wanted to die with you._

Shu smashed his fist against the slick walls of the tunnel, dust sprinkling off his hair and holey coat.

_Inori, I love you so much. My Inori. Come back. _

Shu slipped onto the ground again, first on his knees, and then completely collapsing with his head on the cool, white metal.

_Inori. _

Shu closed his left arm over his right. There was nothing expect his shoulder in place.

_If I can't live with you, then I can't exist in this world can I?_

-GC-

"I'm just going to go ahead and warn you, don't kill me."

The kid flicked his green tuft of hair left of his face casually, one hand hanging loosely at his waist. "If you do-"

"Then your little friend Gai will kill us? Don't worry," the Antibody solider said with a sneer. "That bastard was trying to inflict the virus on all of us; we know now. And we know you are his accomplice, aren't you, grass-top? That's why me and my crew were sent out here to find you and kill you. "

_I've seen him somewhere. Probably at headquarters. Anyway, it's time for this green-haired kid to die. _

"Yes." The kid nonchalantly admitted. "That's true, of course, but I have to say—"

In one hot-headed, belligerent strike, the Antibody leader punched him. There was a sickening crack as the blow propelled the kid backwards, making him crash painfully on the ground. The Antibodies surrounded him, their huge guns pointed at his forehead.

"You know," the kid said, his teeth clenched, foot and knee on the ground. "That wasn't really a good move to make."

"SHUT UP!" The Antibody cried, and prepared to pull the trigger.

In a flash, the kid dodged nimbly to the ground, a cackle low in his throat. In a split second he kicked two Antibodies next to him in the head, their weapons flashing in the moonlight as they soared up. In that next second he avoided four bullets, and performed a spinning kick that sent the rest of them fatally impacting the concrete.

When the leader awoke, his gun was cocked to his head.

He looked up. The kid smiled, sinisterly creepy as moonlight streamed over him in the background.

"You know, I really wasn't planning on killing any of you, since I'm kind of tired today." The kid yawned as if to prove his point. "But you really annoy me. You shouldn't mess with a mass murdering terrorist."

The Antibody suddenly remembered where he had seen the boy. A picture in the newspaper. "You're—"

"Yes." The kid confirmed, just as calmly and nonchalantly as before. "I am what you think I am."

"Please!" The solider begged. "Spare my life! I have kids at home, a wife, a family! I only did this because of orders!"

The kid shrugged. "Never stopped me from killing anybody. Anyways, you're really annoying. Sooo…sorry. You're going to have to die now."

And then Kenji Kido pulled the trigger.

-GC-

_Hi, you can call me Haley. This is my first fanfic. Please receive it well. _

_Will release next chapter 2/15._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kenji navigated the night-clad city hidden in a smooth, expert ease. It wasn't like he could very easily just walk out in the open, but the guards and the GQ and the UN soldiers were great and many. He couldn't really afford taking on that many people without at least receiving a little blow in return. Besides, he was in fact pretty tired.

He slumped against the cool metal of the empty waterway tunnel, waiting patiently to sufficiently catch his breath and find a proper soft place to lie down for the night.

Out in the distance a shadow winked out of view. Kenji paused his breath and whipped out his heavy gun.

The figure breathed heavily, his raggedy clothes hanging on his thin, starved frame. _A hobo? Nevermind. He's in my way and needs to die._

A streak of light flashed across the figure's face and Kenji inhaled sharply. _What the?..._

"Um…Shu?...?" Kenji joked tentatively, raising the gun directly at the male's face, disbelieving himself.

_Ohwowwowow. He does look a lot like Shu. But even Shu doesn't look thatttt ugly, right?_

"Kill meeeee…."

Kenji blinked, moonlight bouncing off his long eyelashes. "Mind repeating?"

"Kill meee, pleasseeeee…."

Kenji shrugged lightly. "Well, I mean it is your funeral, Shu-hobo. Bye-bye, dude."

"Inoriii…."

Kenji froze. _Did he say what I just heard him say?_

"Inoriiii…"

"Hot damn, it is you," Kenji breathed, bending down to look at him in the eye. "You're looking like crap."

"Killl mee….."

Kenji seriously considered this. Shu was an annoying little twit when he worked with him and his moans and appearance didn't help much either. Then again, Shu was one of the most useful tool of a human he'd seen in a while. Plus he was a great bargaining chip. A plan started a rapid formation in his head.

"Hey, Shu. Would you mind getting up?"

Shu's eyes blinked mindlessly at the towering shadow above me, his scrabbled brain scrabbling for a hold on sanity and figure out whom this person was that knew his name. "You…Ken…Kenji…"

"Yep, hi, welcome back to the messed up world! In any case, I kinda need you to get up first before I can kill you and all, so…" Kenji said as his secretly slipped back his gun back into the huge trench coat he'd picked off of the dead Antibody captain.

Shu's mind tried to pierce together thoughts in a scramble. All he knew was of his desperation to die and get to Inori. He weakly shifted to his knees and was halfway standing before collapsing. Kenji swooped in and carried his arms.

"Wow boy. You look like crap, but it seems like you can't lay off them hamburgers, can you? That's ok though. At least you're on your two feet."

Shu wobbled, tears brimming like an ebullient pot at his eyes. "Kill me…now…"

"No, sorry boy, can't do that yet. I don't have any weapons to kill you yet. But if you come with me…"

It occurred to Shu that he saw a gun pointed at him but he lost the thought as quickly as Inori had seemed to die. "Ok…I'll go with you…just kill me…."

"Sure thing dude. Just follow me." Kenji's smile grew wider and wider until it was almost at ear to ear, in an incredibly creepy way. "Just listen to me. I'll take you to a place where you can die."

-GC-

"Hey, Tsugumi."

Tsugumi looked at her beloved friend cheerfully, intent on making her looking at least a little more happy for the meeting. "Hm?"

"Maybe we should quit the Funeral Parlor."

Tsugumi's automatic response was no, but as she thought about it, it made sense. The Funeral Parlor itself kind of dissolved to fight Gai in the end, and now their purpose was warped and in a sense fulfilled, there was no need to stay.

But it worried Tsugumi greatly that Ayase would think that. Beautiful, rebelling Ayase. "No, no, what are you talking about?" Tsugumi said, laughing awkwardly.

"Whatever, you're right," Ayase muttered, and then louder, "You have an elastic band?"

"You-you want to tie up your hair?...ah, I probably have one in my pocket." Tsugumi fished out Ayase's red ribbon from a pocket in her maid apron. It'd been there the whole entire time, just waiting for Ayase to wear it. _That's a good sign, at least. Her hair's all clean and that, but it's all over the place and she's just left it like that…_

"Thanks." Ayase took the hair ribbon, stuck it in between her lips, and started to gather her thick hair upwards.

Tsugumi straightened out the ends of Ayase's pale pink dress. Ayase had barely worn anything than her Endclave uniform or school uniform these past months, and Tsugumi just wanted to make Ayase look cute for once in a while. So she'd raided Ayase's sparse closet and found a pretty, simple petal pink dress, one with spaghetti straps. She looked darling. Not Ayase's usual taste at all; in fact Tsugumi remembered that it was just that one of the female members of Funeral Parlor had gotten it for her. But Ayase hadn't even rejected it. She'd looked at it, shrugged, and held out her hand.

Tsugumi gently pushed Ayase's wheelchair into the briefing room. Around ten people quietly lounged around, on the table in center, or sitting around on the dank dark steps. What had happened to their numbers?

_Dwindled, _Tsugumi thought glumly, thinking of Oogumo.

Shibungi appeared on the second level above, hanging over the balcony. _That's where Gai used to speak…_

He watched the Undertakers carefully, his glasses glinted. Tsugumi hurriedly averted her gaze. Despite everything, Tsugumi probably would have been much more comfortable if Gai was still leading; she didn't even know Shibungi quite well. And Tsugumi had suspected he'd known what Gai was doing the whole time, but he hadn't told any of the Undertakers at all.

_Whatever. It's not like I can change it. And he did kill Kenji for me apparently, after all. _

Tsugumi spotted Agro from the corner of her eye. Argo caught her gaze and smiled roughly. Funell was draped over his arms.

"Sorry, Ayase, I have to leave you for a bit—" Tsugumi skipped over to Argo, and he handed Funell over to her. "Thanks for taking care of him!"

"Yeah, of course. I knew you had to take care of Ayase," Argo said, not looking at her. Tsugumi looked at what he was looking it: Ayase. "Nice dress she's wearing…" Argo muttered softly.

Tsugumi studied his gaze, curious. The tops of Argo's cheeks were vaguely pink. _Hm?_

"Thanks again!" Tsugumi smiled as she spun away. _Well, I mean, it wouldn't be typical. Aya is flawless. I bet most of the guys in Funeral Parlor like her. In fact, I know for sure that a couple do. _

_But I mean I never would have thought someone like Argo would, eh? _

Tsugumi threw a discreet look back. Argo was still watching Ayase, leaning against the wall, his hand lightly cupping his mouth.

_Maybe I don't know Argo too well. Actually, no one in Funeral Parlor knows each other that well…_

"Aya, I've got Funell back," Tsugumi said cheerfully, laying the mechanical creature on Ayase's lap. Ayase gave a limp smile and played around with Funell's legs for a bit.

-GC-

"It's been confirmed. The virus has mysteriously left the presence of all humans in Japan. Evidently, right after that expolsion." Shibungi spoke crisply and cleanly.

Ayase and the others clapped, she half-heartedly. Tsugmi jumped up and down beside her. _Explosion?...blunt, he is…_

Most of everyone in Funeral Parlor had suspected this anyways. Ayase slumped in her wheelchair. _Wughh. I don't feel like doing anything._

Ayase pulled her ponytail higher, looking around aimlessly as Shibungi continued talking. "Our top priority is to find lost Undertakers, and bury any dead needed." He took a somber pause. "On a more positive note, now the virus is now not present, the GHQ will probably leave amiably. After all, when they see all the trouble with Gai and Segai, I'm sure the UN will force the GHQ to pull out anyways."

"I suggest that once all of this is over, that we should disband officially as Undertakers."

_Wait what? _Cries of disbelief were shouted from the crowd.

"Listen to me!" Shibungi cried sternly. "If you have not thought about it clearly, we are dangerous terrorists! But we have no cause anymore!"

The cries lessened, but the murmurs of dissent stayed. Shibungi adjusted his glasses. "As I was saying. It's not quite safe for us to be together to the end of time. We are always going to be known as terrorists, and no matter the situation we are up for persecution. I would like to prevent any chance of that happening. Once we disband, we are no longer Undertakers. It will be much harder for people to find us and arrest us as _past _Undertakes than the present. Does this make sense?"

Silence ringed off the green metal walls.

"Also, our purpose as Undertakers has been solved. I am pretty sure the GHQ will move out soon. We will just be Japanese. We have done our job."

Soft nods from those in the crowd. Ayase rapidly bobbed her own neck. She looked at Argo from across the room, who was looking at Shibungi, giving him a thoughtful look. _I suppose he agrees with me. _

"But until this is all over, our job has not been completed. I'd like to organize parties to search the demolished GHQ center for any missing or dead. If you find any from the UN, help or bury them too; obviously we are grateful to them too. Try to identify the bodies; if you cannot, it is a bit of a lost cause anyways. "

"Does everyone agree?"

"Let's do this!" Tsugumi shouted from her side, pumping her fist. Others joined her, and finally everyone in the open space were shouting and whooping.

_What's so exciting about this? We're going to look for dead and kill some GHQ officers, maybe. And then we'll all be gone and away from each other, like we used to be. The way it should be…_

_Shu.._

Ayase shook her head, then smiled and started whooping a little bit too. Tsugumi cheered and lifted her hand and pumped it for her.

"Ah, it seems I've stumbled on quite a celebration, haven't I?" A lone voice said.

_Huh?_ Ayase's head swiveled to the entrance over at the left wing door, as did the rest of Undertakers.

A flash of green and a boot stomp. Kenji Kido walked into the scene.

-GC-

_Gun. Gun. Where is my gun?! _Ayase scrambled around, clawing at her dress. _Damn! This dress doesn't have my gun!_

Ayase looked around frantically, a couple hairs catching in her mouth from her ponytail. Only a couple boys pulled out their guns, one of them being Argo. _We weren't ready. We've been letting down our guard!_

"Shibungi! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM!" Tsugumi screamed, running and flipping around, trying to find a weapon, like the rest of the Undertakers that weren't standing around in shock.

Ayase grappled the edges of her wheelchair, wishing and wishing that she wasn't crippled so that she could try to find a weapon too.

"…" Shibungi pulled out pistol quietly and swiftly.

"I figure it'll be a long time before I'm dead," Kenji said, pulling something behind him with his right hand. In his left hand he held a long sharp knife. _It's not as dangerous as a gun, but with someone like Kido, he could definitely put up a fight with that thing. Fling it everywhere. Especially against just a few weapons! _

Ayase clenched her hands. "What are you waiting for?! Hey! Argo, shoot him!"

"Eh, ah…" Argo hand shook. "Um…"

Ayase rolled her wheelchair over to him, quick and fast, dodging the frantic Undertakers. "I'LL DO IT," Ayase cried, snatching the gun away from stunned Argo without a thought then whipping around the gun into position.

Her vision cleared.

In front of Kenji Kido, eyes blank and stagnant, clothes torn and legs limp, was Shu Ouma.

-GC-

"Shu.." Tsugumi heard Ayase whisper from across the room. The place had fallen completely silent. Everyone was frozen.

Kenji held Shu roughly up with gloved hands. The knife gleamed up at Shu's dirt-flecked throat.

"No, no, NO!" Tsugumi screeched. Suddenly she remembered—and she scooped Funell at her side. "F-f-funell! D-do something! Can you kill Kenji without hurting Shu?.."

Funell whirled silently.

"No!" Tsugumi cried. She looked at Ayase, who was still holding the gun, tears springing up, whispering to herself. _No, no no, Shu's alive, that' great, that's awesome, but he's going to make Ayase crazy, omigosh what if Shu dies right in front of here in front of Ayase that's going to scar Ayase forever no I can't think that that's not going to happen because we're going to save him! We are we are how how how _

Ayase's eyes were narrowed. Her tears were streaming down now.

-GC-

_H-huh?..._

"It's Funeral Parlor…Funeral Parlor headquarters…"

"Yeah," Kenji said, cheerfully. "This is a nicer place to die, isn't it? Your home, with friends?"

"No-no…" Shu muttered. His head swarmed. Something was pressing up against his throat. "I didn't want this…I didn't ask for this…"

"You asked to die. I'm granting your wish. Isn't that enough?" Shu's throat was suddenly throbbing. He woozingly heard screams, voices, going up all around him. He felt something warm and sticky drip on his hand. _This is wrong…they shouldn't see me die…that's wrong…_

_But Inori…she's gone…_

_If I die, I'll see her…_

_Hm…_Shu slumped over, eyes flickering.

"SHU!" A clear voice pierced through Shus' quiet haze. _Hm…_ Shu looked up through his blurry vision. He couldn't see anything.

_Have I not been able to see anything this whole time?_

His brain connected the crying and the shout to form an image. Shu thought hard.

Thick brown hair. Two tufts sticking out at the ends of a ponytail.

Shu's focused. A contorted, porcelain face crying. _Ayase. This is Ayase _

_Ayase. She looks…so beautiful. Does she usually look this beautiful? I don't think so. There was one time where she wore that nightdress though. She looked so cute that I was really embarrassed. Of course, that may have been from seeing Gai and Inori…but that wasn't actually true…_

_Hm…this may have been the first time today I've thought clearly…_

Shu's feet held the ground sturdier, and he tried to stand up a little taller. 

_Will I ever get to see Ayase look beautiful again?_ Shu thought.

She was so beautiful and fragile, almost like a doll. Expect that Ayase was also full-bodied and dangerous. Shu smiled quietly.

Kenji was staring at him. Shu raised his eyes at him. Why did he bring him here?

_If he kills me.._Shu shifted his gaze. _Without my vision…without my presence here…does that mean I never get to see Ayase all beautiful again?_

_I want to see her like that again. I want to see Ayase all beautiful again. _

"Ayase…"

-GC-

"Huh-huh?..." Ayase sniffled. _Did he say my name?_

Kenji gritted his teeth in front of her. "Ack. It seems he's found a reason to live now."

His words pierced Ayase's heart. Her hand shook, the gun almost collapsing into her lap.

_I will kill you somehow, Kenji Kido, and I will take Shu back!_

"Give him to me!" Ayase screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shu belongs to ME!"

-GC-

_Thanks for reading; please receive it well, as always. _

_More Shu/Ayase concentrated in the next couple chapters. There will be tons more Dargumi later on, is why._

_Chapter three release: 4/10_


End file.
